


The Hand Job

by OldSchoolTrekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Not technically wincest, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolTrekkie/pseuds/OldSchoolTrekkie
Summary: Short fill for a "Kink Prompt" I saw on tumblr: "I want Sam to have to give Dean a handjob, but it shouldn’t be wincest."I couldn't resist. This is my first attempt at writing SPN. It's kind of a half-drabble, and complete crack.





	The Hand Job

Sam is an advertising exec, in charge of an account for a watch company. He must hire models for photographing their wares, specifically people who are photogenic from wrist to fingertip. Sam interviews and test shoots many candidates, and Dean outshines them all.

So, Sam gives Dean the hand job.


End file.
